Vectis Prime
The Vectis Prime is the Prime version of the sniper rifle, featuring higher base damage, fire rate, and zoom, and a doubled magazine, but with a higher combo count requirement. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest base damage of all sniper rifles behind the , and highest base damage of all hit-scan sniper rifles. **High and damage – effective against armor and shields. *Tied with and for the second highest critical chance of all sniper rifles, behind . *Tied with normal for the second highest status chance of all sniper rifles, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Tied with Rubico for the third fastest fire rate of all sniper rifles, behind Rubico Prime and Komorex. *Fastest reload speed of all sniper rifles. *Good ammo economy. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Two zoom modes: **First zoom has 3.5x zoom distance and +40% headshot damage. **Second zoom has 6.0x zoom distance and +60% headshot damage. **Zoom is not cancelled during reload. *Staggers most enemies with every hit. *Innate and polarities. *Good candidate for and/or due to its magazine size of two rounds, or one round with . Disadvantages *Low damage – less effective against health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. *Largest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. *High recoil, which may make it difficult to fire a follow-up shot, especially at higher zoom levels. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. **Higher zoom distance (3.5x/6x vs. 3x/4.5x) **Higher zoom headshot damage (40%/60% vs. 30%/50%) Notes *Due to the fact that it has two rounds per magazine instead of the Vectis' single round, and are less effective without the use of manual reloading. **Manual reloading also cannot be optimally performed due to the recoil animation after the first shot, which prevents the performance of an immediate reload. **This can be circumvented by using the mod, which reduces the magazine size of the Vectis Prime to 1, and increases reload speed by 48% at max rank (note, this alone will not effect reload delay, only the actual animation after the delay). *The Vectis Prime has superior zoom capabilities to the Vectis, having a 6x maximum magnification compared to the Vectis' 4.5, while still maintaining a 3.5x minimum zoom for mid-range shooting. *The Vectis Prime has the largest shot combo requirement of the sniper rifles, needing 5 shots to initiate the 1.5x damage multiplier. Trivia *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to a carrying pole. Or that it's supposed to be a bolt action rifle *The Vectis Prime has a bipod, as opposed to the monopod on the normal Vectis. This might suggest that this rifle would be more precise and have less recoil because of the extra support from the bipod. It is purely cosmetic, however. Media VectisPrimeCodex.png|Vectis Prime in Codex. Vectis prime scope.jpg|The Vectis Prime's unique scope. Warframe Vectis Prime, Foreplay At It's Best thequickdraw Vectis Prime - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E70 - Vectis Prime! Warframe Vectis Prime Setups (U16.11.5) VECTIS PRIME - Best Sniper Rifle 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On May 24th, 2017, it was announced that Vectis Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on May 30th, 2017. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *On October 12th 2017, it was obtainable as a Twitch Drop reward with The Great Eidolon Hunt event. *On October 16th, 2018, Vectis Prime, and an exclusive Sugatra were released as Twitch Prime benefits. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 14. *Damage increased from 325 to 350. *Critical chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Reduced the headshot damage of the Vectis series in Conclave. ;General Sniper Changes *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. ;Specific Sniper Weapon Changes - Vectis Prime *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67. *First level zoom +15% Damage replaced with +35% Head Shot Damage. *First level zoom reduced from 4x to 3.5x. *Second level zoom 20% Damage replaced with +55% Head Shot Damage. *Second level zoom reduced from 10x to 6x. *Next round is chambered immediately after firing instead of waiting for fire rate to cycle. *Introduced. }} See also * , the original counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Vectis Prime es:Vectis Prime fr:Vectis Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Prime Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Semi-Automatic